Kakashi Hatake: Her Slave, Will it Work?
by brainless45
Summary: this is just a redone version of a Kakashi Hatake story i started on quizilla. hope you like. rated M for language, violence, and later smutty goodness ;D
1. Chapter 1

You were walking through the forest back to your village of Konohagakure or Konoha. It had been fourteen years since you had seen any of your friends. You've been traveling around with your godfather, Jiraiya, mostly. At times your god mother, Tsunade, would give you a break from him, because, as your god mother, she didn't want you to spend too much time with him, and him rub off on you. Although he got you to start reading _Come Come Paradise_, which caused Tsunade to pile drive him. You and Shizune could only watch at those moments. Anyways, your at the gates of Konoha when you see some of your old friends: Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane

You decide to play a trick on them. You three used to do that all the time. They would join forces; then Kakashi would always appear and be your partner. You pull your hood over your head and walk up to the gates, which were open. _God everyone should feel so safe with the gates open_, you thought sarcastically.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Kotetsu yelled at you so you'd hear him. You stop and just stood there a moment. Then you walk over to the desk like thing they were positioned at, right by the _OPEN_ gate.

You stand in front of them with your still hooded head bent over as though you were without a mind. Although your head was down you could see their facial expressions well enough, yet they could not see your eyes. They both had tense looks; both were reaching for their kunai pouches.

You smirked and started to laugh, or rather chuckle rather evilly. You saw the now scared expressions that were plastered on their faces. Izumo demanded in a shaky voice, "W-Who are u!?" You slowly raised your hands to your hood. As you did so you could hear their hearts beating faster and faster.

Your hands finally found their way to your hood. You stopped for a moment to steady yourself. This was tremendously funny for you, and you could barley contain your laughter. You put on one of your smiles that could brighten a stadium of people who were grieving over their most loved of loved ones. You quickly pulled down the hood and straightened yourself. "Kotetsu! Izumo!" you squealed, "It's been fourteen years! I missed you guys! Especially scaring you!"

They both looked at you wide eyed. "B-Bethany!" they both stammered your name in utter disbelief. "Who else would it be? Man you shuda seen your faces! It was hilarious!" you said with a small laugh. That was enough to make Kotetsu blush. "Um uh B-Bethany, your b-back," he said as he stared at you almost in a daze. "You've... c-changed..."

"Aw, Ketsu-kun, no hug? Come on I haven't seen you in fourteen years! You too Zumu-kun." you said as you motioned for them to hug you. Izumo was first to jump over the desk and hug you. When he touched you Kotetsu got out of his daze and got a bit angry that Izumo hugged you, even though you told him to.

Izumo released you, and you looked to Kotetsu who was glaring at Izumo. "Come on Ketsu!" you said holding out your arms for him to hug you, but he just kept glaring at the ever more growing uncomfortable Izumo.

You put down your arms to stare at the pair. _God what is wrong with you Ketsu? Used to we'd hug almost every day. Now that I think of it most of my male friends hugged me every day, or when ever i saw them..._

The awkwardness finally annoyed you to no end, so you decided to take action. You walked behind the unsuspecting ninja and wrapped your arms around his waist from behind. He tensed and seemed frozen on the spot.

Compared to Kakashi your only about an inch, at the most, shorter. Which meant it wasn't hard to rest your head on Kotetsu's shoulder. "What's the matter Kotetsu? Didn't you miss me? I missed you greatly." you whispered in his ear with sadness in your voice.

He gasped and turned around so he could hug you back. His hug was so protective and wanting, wanting to never let you go. Wanting you to never leave again, and a third wanting that only he could fantasize about.

"Of course I missed you. I missed you more and more every second," he practically cooed to you. The way he said that surprised you. He said it almost like a lover would to a lover whom they haven't seen in a long period of time, or one who they want to forgive them.

_Wow. Why is his tone so... So... Wanting? Almost like he... No, he couldn't. Not Kotetsu. He's one of my closest friends. He couldn't like me like that could he? Man I hope not, I just don't like him that way; I couldn't bare it if I hurt him in any way... This is just like __**Come Come**__. I guess Jiraiya's pestering to read his books, telling me they'd help me later in life, was a good thing_, you think as Kotetsu's hold only tightens.

_How long is he gonna hug me?! God Ketsu, are you shooting for a world record long hug or something? _You thought to yourself once again. Izumo must have sensed your wanderings as he cleared his throat, very loudly might I add.

"Kotetsu, I'm sure Bethany wants to go report to Lord Hokage and meet up with everyone else," Izumo said. Kotetsu reluctantly let you go, very slowly. "I'll see you around later, Bethany?" Kotetsu said in a very soft kind voice. "Sure, I'll meet up with you later, um maybe for ramen or something? We'll figure it out later," you said then started to walk away. "I'll catch you guys later!" you yell happily as you backwards walked and waved to them. Izumo waved back as Kotetsu waved weakly, watching you until you had completely disappeared from sight.

"Man what is wrong with me?! I can never seem to get myself together around her! I'm such an idiot!" Kotetsu said as he repeatedly hit his head on the gate. "Come on man, just practice what to say or something," Izumo tried to comfort him as much as possible. "Yeah I guess..." was his only reply.

You were walking to the Hokage's office when you felt a very familiar chakra. It was your best friend. You clutch the necklace that was given to you by him and had some of his chakra. You smiled very brightly, and run in that direction to meet up with your best friend. You hid your chakra as best you could, which was very well.

You spotted your best friend and decided to play a prank on him. You were about to pounce into action when a blond boy ran up to him yelling "KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!" _Oh my God,_ you thought, _he looks just like... _"Come on Kakashi-sensei, you need to train me!!!!" you smiled at the small blond boy's enthusiasm.

"Hai hai Naruto I'm coming." Kakashi lazily said. _Naruto? Thats what Jiraiya named him? Wait that name sounds familiar... wait!_ you look in your small pouch that could hold all your belongings. It was a mystic pouch that was almost like another diminution it couldd fit an infinite number of things inside. You dig around until you find the very first addition of _Come Come Paradise_. You skim through the pages to refresh your memory, and, sure enough, you remembered perfectly. Naruto was the name of the main character of the very first volume of the porno book. _No wonder he wouldn't tell me his name! I'm gonna kill Jiraiya now! To believe he named my baby brother after a character in his porno book... No matter now, time to execute my plan._

(oh by the way I got that bit of info from wikipedia, Jiraiya is really Naruto's godfather because he named Naruto and it really was after the lead character in Jiraiya's very first book! its all in Jiraiya's bio X3)


	2. Chapter 2

You watched them walk, or rather Naruto drag Kakashi down the street. Kakashi wasn't paying the least bit of attention. You were sneaking through the bushes, when Naruto notices you, but you put your finger to your lips. Then you pointed to your headband to indicate your from this village.

Naruto looked at your face and his eyes widened a bit at how much you looked like an older much more feminine version of himself, but you motioned for him to not say anything. You made hand gestures to indicate you wanted to scare Kakashi, who hadn't noticed a thing. Naruto nodded in understatement. You nodded and jumped on a building a little bit ahead. You waited until they were in front of you and then you jumped.

You landed on Kakashi's back. You put your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck to hold on. You rested your head on the left side of his head so he couldn't see that it was you. He sighed a little and just keep walking, ignoring you. You giggled a little; Kakashi huffed a bit, obviously annoyed.

You gently say in his ear, "So, Kaka-kun, where are we going today?" when you started talking he tensed, when you called him by your nickname for him he froze, when you completed your sentence his eyes widened in realization.

**FLASHBACK *KAKASHI'S POV***

You were walking down the streets of Konoha. You and your team had just finished training. Your team consisted of yourself, Obito Uchiha, Rin, Bethany your major crush and best friend, and her father Yondaime who was your team's sensei.

You were lost in thoughts when someone jumped on you and wrapped their legs around your waist and their arms around your neck. They put their head on your shoulder and say, "So, Kaka-kun, where are we going today?" "Where do u want to go, Bethany-chan?" you replied to her. "Doesn't matter," she replies simply. She did this every day. She'd jump on your back and ask where you two were going to go.

Every time she did it you felt butterflies in your stomach. "Ah your reply every day." "Yep! So where to?" "It's a surprise" "Aw! Your no fun Kashi-kun" "How many names do you have for me?" "Oh i don't know, Scarecrow. Too many to count. *sigh* Ya know Kashi-kun," God how you loved when she said your name, it send chills down your spine, in a good way though. "You have like no names for me," she finished as she gave you that confused dog look with her lips partially puckered and her head tilted every so slightly.

Every time she did that your heart melted "Ah but I do Bethany-chan" "Really? Like~?" she dragged out the syllables in 'like' which made you chuckle. "Oh so you wanna know?" you asked while looking at her excited and expecting face. "Yeah yeah I wanna know!" she exclaimed while jumping up and down slightly, while still on your back.

"Ha ha, stop jumping, I'll tell you later." "When~? You say that every time~!" _There she goes again, carrying out syllables. So cute._ "Ummm later." "Ugh no fair Kaka-kun!" she gives you that stare with her big blue eyes that held pure just wanted to set her down, rip your mask off, and kiss her passionately, but you contained yourself.

**THE FOLLOWING MONTH *STILL KAKASHI'S POV***

You were walking, when you sensed Bethany's chakra. You smiled and readied yourself to be pounced on. Her chakra got closer and closer but at a slow rate for her normal 'sneak attacks'. You stopped and think, _Is she OK? She's never this slow... Somethings wrong! Yo_u began to worry. In a slight panic you race to where her chakra was.

When you got there she had her cloak on, which could only mean one thing... She was leaving. "Bethany, do we have a mission?" you hoped to God you did. She shock her head no. Your heart sank, it felt as though it was being squeezed by the strongest shinobi in the village.

"W-Why d-do you h-have your c-cloak?" she looked right at you. Her usually happy pure eyes were filled with sadness and regret. "My father wants me to go train with Jiraiya for a while, to become a Sannin..." "W-What? W-Wh-why?"

You were on the verge of tears. She on the other hand had tears running down her face already. You wrapped your arms around her as she berried her head in your chest and wrapped her arms around your waist.

"How long?" you managed to choke out, but she understood. "T-Ten years." That was it, the tears fell from your eyes onto her blond hair "Why so long?" "I d-don't know," she was sobbing her answers. You rubbed her back and held her close. "When do u leave?" "Sunset..." You did a Jutsu and teleported you both to a clearing that was beautiful.

You sat down with her in your lap as you and her just sat there, holding each other, crying every once and a while, not saying a word. You didn't need to, just each other's company was enough to ease to pain, even if it was just a little.

**FF SUNSET *STILL KAKASHI'S POV***

You picked up Bethany and wiped away her tears. "Come on, Jiraiya'll be waiting." "Yeah..." You could tell her throat hurt. You walked her to the gate where you saw Jiraiya waiting about ten feet outside the gate leaning on a tree.

"I'll miss u Bethany-chan" "I'll miss you too Kashi-kun," she said while hugging you. She pulled away and said, "I'll be back in ten years. I promise ya, I'll come back, and I'll see behind that mask of yours," she said with her sweet smile.

She's about to turn and leave when you grabbed her wrist. "Kaka-kun what are you doing ?" She gasped as she turned around to your unmasked face. "A good bye present." The next thing she did shocked you to a great extent.

She leaned in and kissed You. You kissed back and wrapped your arms around her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around your neck. It was a sweet and innocent kiss. She pulled away and said, "A 'I'll see you later present'." You smiled and let her go.

"Bye Bethany-chan." "Don't say bye." "Hu?" "Bye is so forever," she said with a smile, "so I'll see ya later, k?" "K." You stood there and watched her walk away with Jiraiya. You couldn't help but wonder _Why does every one I love, or even let close to me, leave me? _

It had been one week since Obito had died. The only thing, or rather person, who could comfort you was her: your one true love. You pulled up your mask and walked back into the village. Little did you know the next year was the attack of Kyuubi.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bethany-chan" Kakashi whispered, but you couldd hear him. "Yes, it's been fourteen years, Kashi-kun... I missed you," you said so only he couldd hear. The whole time you couldd feel his heart beating, at a dangerous rate too, by just being on his back.

You gently got off his back and wrapped your arms around him from behind. You put your head on the right side of his head. "No hug or anything, Kakashi-kun?" Kakashi slowly turned around, after Naruto released his hand, and hugged you back.

"Is that r-really u,B-Bethany-chan?" "Who else would it be Kaka-kun?" His grip tightened. "I missed you Bethany-chan" you berried your head in his chest. "Oi! Kakashi-sensei! Who is this chick?" You turned your head to look at him and he looked impatient.

"Naruto... this 'chick'...is your..." "My what?!" he was getting irritated. "Your sister," Kakashi finished. "My wa? My sister!? Wait, I have a sister?" He had that cute confused dog look. Then he noticed that Kakashi still had you in his arms, giving you a very affectionate look. Then he looked at Kakashi and gave him a nasty look "Kakashi-sensei." "Hu?" "GET OFF'A MY SISTER YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!"

He got in between you and Kakashi, who was still dazed a bit, which caused him to fall over. Kakashi looked up and saw a very pissed off Naruto, who looked ready to kill. "Naruto!" He looked back at you with that adorable look of innocence. "Kakashi wasn't trying anything. He's a very good, old friend of mine," you assured him. "But Nee-chan, he reads _Come Come Paradise_! That's a perverted book written by some pervert old guy!" "Don't call your godfather a pervert, even if he is one. Call him ero." You said the last part with a smile.

"GODFATHER!?!?!" "Yes, Jiraiya is yours and my, godfather." "But y?!" "He named you Sweety." You put your finger to your chin and closed your eyes in a thinking manner. "In fact he named you after the lead character in his very first book..." You trailed off a bit and opened your eyes. The look he gave you was simply priceless. "WHAT?! I'M NAMED AFTER A PORN BOOK?!?!" "No." "Hu? But you said..." "Your named after a character _in_ a porn book," you said with a smile. He looked like he was disgusted.

He then started freaking out. He was squatted down on the ground with big eyes and waterfall tears. "How could I be named after ... THAT!?" While Naruto had his little moment you went over to make sure Kakashi was ok. "You ok, Kashi-kun?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Well you haven't advanced much." "Hu?" "You've gotten weaker if ya ask me." Kakashi looked crestfallen. "I mean come on. Getting pushed over by a thirteen year old." You sat Indian style and bent your back and looked back towards Naruto.

"Especially considering he looks kinda... Small for someone his age.." Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah yeah, but you forget he's _your_ little brother. God Bethany-chan, how many times when we were kids, did you knock me down?" "Um... 392. Give or take a few," you said with a smile. Kakashi just stared at you, taking in your beautiful smile that he had missed for fourteen long hard years.

"So have you seen Lord Hokage yet?" "No, not yet. I was on my way there when I noticed your chakra, and well you know the rest." "Come on, let's get you there and situated." "Hm? Ok! Come on Naruto!" "Hu? Ok Nee-chan!" He got up and grabbed your hand leading you to the Hokage's office. Kakashi catches up quickly and said, "Naruto, you don't have to pull her, this is her village too after all." "Yeah, but I wanna." "Ugh." "Don't worry Kaka-kun, I don't mind."

** KAKASHI'S POV**

You didn't like the fact Naruto got to lead Bethany around, you wanted to do that. When you two were kids you'd do that a lot. You and her were really close. _Man now that Naruto's here I won't be able to hug her as much. He's so protective of her, even though he just found out she was his sister._

'Don't worry Kaka-kun, I don't mind.' When she said your name your heart melted. Heck, you loved when she talked. Her voice was that of an angel's. So you bit your tonuge and followed Bethany and Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto barged into the Hokage's office. "Hey old man! Hey Iruka-sensei!" "Naruto, show some respect!" Iruka scolded him. "Yeah yeah, Iruka-sensei." Iruka looked pretty mad. "Now you listen here-," but he didn't get to finish seeing as Kakashi walked into the room.

"Oi, Iruka! Calm yourself." "Kakashi-sensei, control your student!" "And just how am I suppose do that? You know how he is." Naruto was sitting Indian style on the floor slightly pouting. "Oh come on Ruka-kun, lighten up on my little bro would ya?" Your voice came from the doorway. Everyone looked up. Hokage smiled.

"Ah Bethany-sama, how are you?" Sama, Iruka thought. Naruto, being kinda stupid, didn't notice. "I'm doing good Hokage-sama." "No need to be so formal, you may address me as Sarutobi. After all you are of sannin level." Naruto's and Iruka's jaws dropped; Kakashi already knew of this.

"Hai, Sarutobi-sama." "Wait, your at sannin level?!" Iruka asked. "Yeah. "Alright Nee-chan, your awesome!" "Nee-chan?" Iruka asked. "You don't recognize me Ruka-kun? I know its been fourteen years, but Zumu-kun, Ketsu-kun, and even Mr. Hardhead over here recognized me," you said then pointed toward Kakashi. "Sarutobi-sama even said my name." Iruka looked deep in thought. Then his eyes widened. "Bethany-chan!" he yelled.

"Finally Ruku-kun I was beginning to worry, am I really that forgettable?" "W-What?! N-No of course not!" "Ah I'm just kidding, but no hug?" At this Iruka jumped over to you and hugged you, REALLY tightly. He even picked you up off the ground. Kakashi and Naruto were glaring at Iruka. Naruto glared like a father would at a punk with his daughter. Kakashi on the other hand, glared like he was jealous, which he was.

Sarutobi sensed the tension and cleared his throat. "Iruka you may want to set Bethany-sama down, she probably would like her feet on the ground." "YEAH IRUKA-SENSEI! PUT MY SISTER DOWN!" Naruto bellowed. Iruka put you down but stood close to you. Kakashi came and stood behind you, while Naruto stood in between you and Iruka.

"Well Bethany-sama, do you know where your going to stay?" Sarutobi asked you. "No, not exac-" "She can stay with me old man!" Naruto said interrupting you. "Naruto your apartment is too small to accommodate two people. Let me just see what apartments-" "She can stay with me Hokage-sama." Kakashi interrupted. He could tell Iruka was gonna suggest the same thing after the hokage was done speaking, to be respectful.

"Are you sure Kashi-kun?" you asked, bending back so you could look at him upside down. "Sure, Ii don't mind. Your like my best friend. Plus we lived together for a while when we were kids. It'll be fun." "Well if you don't mind Bethany-sama," Sarutobi said. "Sure, just like old times," you said with a smile. "Hey! Kakashi-sensei said 'if you don't mind' right Nee-chan?" "Yeah. Why Naruto?" "What if I mind?! I don't want my big sister living with such a pervert."

"Naruto I've been traveling with Jiraiya for like fourteen years. Plus, if he _does_ try anything I'm a sannin." "But Kakashi-sensei is strong.." "Well... I'll kick him where the sun doesn't shine if he does. That ok?" Naruto thought for a moment. Kakashi had a disturbed and worried look. Naruto sighed, "Fine, but if you try anything, and i mean anything Kakashi-sensei, I'll kill you." "Don't worry Naruto. I won't do anything she doesn't want me to."

"Then it's agreed, Bethany shall stay with Kakashi. Dismissed! Oh and Bethany-sama," Sarutobi said. Everyone exited and you were left alone with Sarutobi. "Yes?" "You shall help Kakashi train his team. Is that ok?" "Yeah thats awesome!" "Ok I'll let him fill you in on the details." "Hai Sarutobi-sama!" You walked out and joined the guys.

"So what did Hokage-sama want Bethany-sama?" Iruka asked. "Uh Iruka-kun, don't call me that." "Why? Your a sannin, I need to show you respect." "Yeah yeah, but that gets on my nerves when everyone calls me that. It's too..." "Formal and not comfortable?" Naruto finished for you. "Yeah, that's a good way to put it. Let's go with that." "But-" "No, buts Iruka" "Fine Bethany-chan" "Good," you finished the conversation with a smile.

"Oh! Kaka-kun I almost forgot!" "Hu?" "The reason Sarutobi-sama wanted to see me was to tell me I would be helping with your team's training." "YOSH! I'm gonna be trained by a sannin! Who's my sister!" "Who else is on your squad Kashi-kun?" "Well-" "Our squad is awesome Nee-chan! Except for Sasuke!" "What's wrong with him?" "He's a jerk!" "Well whenever he's a jerk just... Ah I got it, call him Saus-gay!" "This is not gonna end well..." Kakashi said. "Yosh! I will Nee-chan!" Naruto shouted excitingly.

"Well I'll see you later Bethany-chan, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said. "Later Ruka-kun." "Bye Iruka-sensei!" "Bye Iruka-san," Kakashi said cheerfully. Naruto grabbed your hand and started to lead you to the bridge. "So Naruto, do you have any other teammates besides this Sasuke kid?" "Oh yeah, there's Sakura! She's beautiful!" "Crush hu?" you asked him slyly. He blushed and nodded slowly "Awwww." You had gotten way in front of Kakashi, so you said, "Naruto why don't you go up and meet with your team, and I'll wait for Kakashi. I like to make an entrance." "Ok!"

Naruto let go of your hand and ran ahead. You walked over to a tree and sat down. You pulled out your _Come Come Paradise_ ,and read while you waited for Kakashi. He started to walk down the path. You just sat there until he came closer to you. "Hey Kaka-kun!" You said happily. He walked up to you but stopped. He stared wide eyed at the book you were reading. "Bethany-chan..." "Yes?" "Are you reading _Come Come_?" "Yeah, Jiraiya got me into them. Said they'd help me later in life."

Kakashi had a big smile underneath that mask of his. "What?" you asked. "You read porn." "It's more than porn, it has a good story plot! The lemons are just a bonus." "Does Naruto know? He hates when I read them, and he's not _my_ baby brother." "Eh I can convince him. I seem to have a natural talent for that," you smirked to yourself then smiled at Kakashi, "Well lets go!"

"Hai. Want a hand?" "Sure." Kakashi grabbed your hand and flung you in the air while still holding your hand. He caught you by your waist and flung you on his back. You giggle and wrap your arms around his throat. Kakashi put his hands on your thighs. You put your head on his right shoulder and turned it so you could look at him.

He bucked a bit to get a better grasp on you, which caused you to jump. When he put his hands back on your thighs to hold you, his hands slide up a bit. You thought it was so he could hold you better, but oh no Kakashi's crush on you had only grew since you left. Now he wanted to be as close to you as possible to make up for fourteen years of lost times.


	5. Chapter 5

"So Kakashi, tell me about your ,or rather our squad." "Well, first there's Sakura Haruno. She's totally obsessed with Sasuke, who's the local 'hottie'." "I can already conclude something." "And that is?" "History has repeated itself," you said smiling. "Oh has it?" "Yes, Sakura is like Rin, Sasuke like you, and Naruto like Obito, and you've turned into my father. Now I'm here to complete everything," you said ending with a smile. "Precisely. Now on with the explanations. Sakura has the best chakra control, and had the best grades in the academy. Sasuke is the number one rookie and the silent type. He has many fan girls." "God, he's even more like you than I thought," you teased. "Tsk tsk Kakashi, looks like you got yourself a mini-me." "Oh ha ha. Anyways, Sasuke is an Uchiha."

"You mean the last besides Itachi?" "Yes, Itachi massacred his entire clan." "Genocide..." "Yes, it was a mass killing of a certain group of people." "If I ever see this Itachi guy I already have a nickname for him." "You have a nickname for everyone I swear. What is it?" "Hitler." "Original." "Well Hitler was a Jew, and he massacred almost all the Jews. Itachi is an Uchiha, and he massacred almost all the Uchihas," you said in a 'matter of fact' tone. "Well you know Naruto." "Yeah." "Oh look, we're here." You looked up and saw your brother with a pink haired girl, who was staring at a boy with black hair, who your brother was yelling at.

"Oh Kakashi! Let's have some fun!" "How?" he asked suspiciously. "I'll pretend to be passed out, and when Naruto asks what's wrong, you'll say something perverted." "He'll kill me!" "Oh fine, then tell him something, or wait never mind, just forget it and just carry me." "Why?" "Because your comfy, and I like being close to you," you said as you rested your head on his shoulder. When you came into sight Sakura was the first to talk, "Kakashi-sensei, who is that on your back?" Naruto and Sasuke looked up from their fight to you and Kakashi.

"Oh, that's my sister, Bethany-chan." "You have a sister Naruto?" "Sure do Sakura-chan!" "Well if she's anything like you we're doomed." "Shut up Sasu-gay!" "What did you call me!?" "Sasu-GAY!!!!" "Why I-!" "Enough fighting, Naruto, Duck Butt" "Duck Butt!?" "Yeah, that's what your hair looks like." When you said that Sakura looked ready to kill. "NO IT DOES NOT!!!" she screeched. "Ya know... It kinda does," Naruto and Kakashi said at the same time.

Then Naruto realized something. Kakashi still had you on his back and his hands WAY up your thighs. You didn't mind, you trusted Kakashi. He was and still is your best friend after all. He would do that when you were kids so you wouldn't fall. Now it was that, and back then you two did that a lot and he missed you a lot.

Naruto saw it as something else and went off on him. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH MY SISTER THERE!!!!" You and Kakashi looked at him oddly. "What do ya mean Naru-kun?" "What do ya mean, what do ya mean?! Have you seen where his hands are?!" You looked down and they were on your thighs.

"Um, my thighs?" "EXACTLY!!! HE'S A PERVERT!!! HE READS _COME COME PARADICE_ FOR GODS' SAKE!!!" "So? I read em' too." "WHAT?!" "They're interesting." Naruto went to a corner and sulked. You could hear his word of shame that were directed toward you. Of course this made you giggle.

"Well I just came here to introduce you all. Bethany-chan will be aiding me in being your sensei. We won't have any training until further notice. See you guys later." "Yeah bye Naru-kun, Sakura-chan, Duck Butt!" Kakashi carried you all the way back to his house. When you got there you asked, "So where shall I sleep?" "Um you can take the bed, and I'll take the couch." "No I don't wanna put you out." "You won't be." "But I'll feel like I am." "Well I'm not letting you sleep on the lumpy couch." "What size is your bed?" "King." "Fine we'll just share the bed." "Wa- a-are you- are you sure?!" "Yeah, we used to do that all the time when we'd sleep over at each other's houses." "Um... Ok."

_ God I hope I can control myself. Being in the same room as her drives me crazy, but being in the same bed?! Man this is gonna be hard_. You walked up to his room and place your pouch on the bed. Next, you took off your cloak, folded it, and placed it on his bed. You were about to exit the room when something caught your eye. On his dresser you saw a mix CD you made for him years ago.

You picked it up and walked back to where Kakashi was. "You still have this?" you asked while you held up the CD. "Oh yeah, I do. I listen to it often." You chuckled slightly at this. He walks up to you and gets the CD. He then walks over to his stereo and pops it in. "Want something to eat?" "Sure let's make dinner!" As you two made dinner you listened to the CD:

Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too

Get Stoned

Can't Touch This (Crazy Frog Remix)

Carousel

Empty Walls

The Unthinking Majority

Discovery Channel

Cigaro

Violent Pornography

Dude Looks Like a Lady

Miss Murder

Mastermind

The Perfect Drug

My Paper Heart

Thank God by Mindless Self Indulgence

Blow

Albuquerque

Dance With the Devil

Diary of Jane

Blow Me Away

Polyamorous

Breakdown

Sons of Plunder

Take Your Best Shot

Joker and the Thief

Love Me Dead

Face Down

Supermassive Black Hole


End file.
